Something in the Wind
by Flying on a Broken Wing
Summary: Yugi has an ominous feeling. A cute one-shot song fic. Inspired by "Sally's Song" With slight puzzleshipping.


Something in the Wind

* * *

Fly: Hey! It's been forever since i've written so PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!!!!!! Im really sorry that any story has not come out lately, im doing this one-shot instead of the 50 tests and projects!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Disclaimer: You have got to be kidding me.

I was inspired by Halloween one of my favorite holidays and "The Nightmare Before Christmas" my favorite movie!

* * *

Yugi's deep purple eyes scanned the scene. Yami stood among his friends after the victory of yet another duel against Kaiba. The corners of Yami's moth twitched slightly upward as Joey and Tristan were having yet another squabble and Tea was desperately trying to break them up. They seemed perfectly happy, with out him. Yugi loved his friends more than he could express, but sometimes... And Yami, well Yugi loved Yami so much more then as a friend. Just a glance from his dark's crimson eyes could send Yugi's heart on a marathon.

Even though everything seemed utterly blissful Yugi couldn't shake this _feeling_. An ominous cloud seemed to hang over the small hikari's head. A cold chill ran down Yugi's spine at the idea of what his uncertain future would hold.

Yugi was still staring at his group of friends when Yami's blood red orbs made contact with his hikari's soft violet. Yugi's heart picked up it's erratic beating and his face was set aflame. Yugi and Yami were frozen at the depth and warmth in each others eyes. Yami gave Yugi unconditional love and protection, too bad it's only brotherly on Yami's part. Yugi gave Yami an unflinching light in a world of darkness.

/Aibou are you okay?/ Yami asked via mindlink.

/Y-yeah fine. I-I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a bit./

/Of course, hikari/

Yugi ended the mindlink and broke off from his other half. After a year of sharing the same body Yugi and Yami had discovered that they could separate and both have a physical body.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

/Are you sure you want to do this Yugi?/

/Of course I do Yami, I want to help you. To touch and smell and taste, Yami. It's the least I can do for you since you've been protecting me. So please Yami, let me do this one thing for you!/ The puzzle bearer looked desperately at his darkness. /I need to this for you/

/Thank you Yugi/ Yami wrapped his impalpable arms around his charge. /Thank you so much for all that you've done for me, little one/

* * *

Yami sighed and watched his precious light walk towards Domino Park. His heart broke to see his little one unhappy and worried. Yami could feel Yugi's anxiousness and fear of the future, but he knew that they would work it out.

"Hey Yami where's the little guy?" Joey asked snapping Yami's back to his friends.

"Yugi's going for a short walk." Yami grinned a little as he turned back to his and Yugi's friends

* * *

Yugi loved walking, especially during the fall. The slightly chilling breeze ruffled through his tri-colored spikes and the trees leaves in various shades of red, orange, yellow, and green fell all around the petite teen. Yugi watched as a group of happy children energetically discussed who they were going to be for Halloween. The puzzle bearer had always loved Halloween (but not as much as Christmas). Nothing was ever as scary as it seemed. Behind every nightmarish creature was a kid with a glowing face and a joyful giggle.

Yugi noticed the crimson sunset as he walked alone in the crisp evening air. He smiled as he remembered one of his favorite songs. Yugi started to softly sing as the music crescendos and the wind twirled an array of colors through the air.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?  
no, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one..._

Yugi felt a small tear slide down his pale cheek. He watched as the last bit of sun dipped below the horizon. The puzzle bearer stared longingly as if willing the sun to rise again before he turned on his heel and hurried back home.

* * *

After Yugi had come home he and Yami had talked meaningless talk and ate dinner while watching Nightmare Before Christmas.

/That was a good movie, aibou/

/I know, it's one of my fav.../ but Yugi was cut off by a huge yawn.

Yami chuckled lightly and, not thinking, scooped up his light and carried him up to Yugi's room. Yami smiled genuinely as he laid his already sleeping light on the bed.

"Oh aibou," Yami whispered softly as he wrapped his arms on his sleeping light. "Will we ever, end up together? For I know you're the one..." Yami softly kissed Yugi's temple and fell asleep with his love at his side.

* * *

Yay!!! So there was my cute one-shot song-fic. With some adorable unrequited puzzleshipping.

Thank you, im so sorry now REVIEW!!!!! pwease!


End file.
